Eternal Kingdom
ETERNAL KINGDOM Notes! Hi! I'm Sandy, and this is my fanfic, Eternal Kingdom. There will be a sequel to this as well as a special story, with the special story being written as soon as I finish five chapters of this, but I don't know when I'll do the sequel. Some of the Main Characters I don't have time to write all of the main characters down Syra - slender, pretty silver she-cat with fiery golden eyes and black paws Aven - dark brown tabby tom with stone grey eyes Rona - pretty light brown tabby she-cat with silver splotches Trylin - long furred stone grey tom with black paws Mottlefur - outcast member of the Eternal Kingdom, black tom with white splotches, Ryewhiskers' brother Ryeswhiskers - outcast member of the Eternal Kingdom, bright ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes Blurb The Eternal Kingdom has been a home for many cats for centuries, and Syra is destined to rule it after her father passes on. When out hunting, she scented fire and dashed back home, only to find some cats leaving, scenting the fire themselves. Syra, however, stayed, as did most, but was woken in the night by a piercing scream. She went outside, only to find her brother missing and her mother dead. Setting out on a quest to find her brother, only one question rolls through her mind... Will she be able to save her Eternal Kingdom? Prologue I touched my paw lightly to the starry puddle at my paws, causing the water to ripple. I watched, entranced as cats began to appear in the puddle, images of those I cared for. I watched slowly as other starry cats joined me at the puddle, some were those I had seen in the puddle's image. "Keeper of the Night, why have you called us forth?" They chanted and I shivered. This was a little scary, seeing my ancestors appear in front of me. "Givers of Life, I have called you to me to discuss the future." Many cats surrounding me shook their head and murmured angry responses at me. I flattened my ears and said defensively, "what's wrong with that? Is there a problem I overlooked?" One of the largest cats around me, who I guessed was the Ruler of Life, chuckled. "You were not ready to receive this position I now see I gave you," he said thoughtfully. "You needed more teachings if you do not know what is wrong with discussing the future." Other cats nodded their heads and one exclaimed, "how could she become what she is now?" I tried to ignore the outburst, and I barely bit back a very rude reply. "You do not need me to tell you why we refuse to speak of the future, as you will learn why." "But there's something I need to tell you all about the future!" I rasped exasperatedly. "I've seen the future and it is devastating. We must act and fast!" Then all the cats laughed at me. "We cannot change the future, nor even change it ever so slightly, we can only help those who are involved." Like the cats were never there, I was suddenly alone in the starry fields, my head spinning with questions and my heart burning with annoyance. Why wouldn't they listen to me? "Because they see you as too young to understand. And I agree with them." I turned and let out a breath of relief. "Mother!" I dashed over to her and licked her cheek affectionately, and she licked mine. "It is nice to see you again, Night." My mother seemed distracted and I asked her, "what is it?" I was nervous, was she reading my thoughts? My mother had the gift of mindreading, and I didn't like it when she spoke things I had been thinking. "I have seen the future too," my mother said gravely. "And I have many questions you have. Like, why will they do nothing about it? My dear child, I may know the answer, but it is still a question I ask." I turned away, my back facing her as I stared into the puddle again. "Why do they not see my point?" I spat, lashing my tails, sending ripples across the puddle's surface again. Annoyance prickled my pelt again, and my mother teased, "you know having a temper tantrum won't help?" I cuffed my paws over her ears and retorted, "I am not having a tantrum." "Yes you are." "No, I'm not!" "Are." "Not!" "Are." "Not." My mother tackled me, sending me reeling and I swiped at her, narrowly missing her face. We stopped, gained our breath back, before my mother murmured. "Why don't we get some sleep? It will settle you down." Chapter One "Swipe higher!" "I did!" "Try harder and swipe higher!" "But-" "Enough, Syra, just do it again." I mumbled curse words at my mentor and I leaped in the air, swiped my paw at a tree branch and dragged my mentor off, sending him reeling into the bushes. "Better," he purred, bounding back over to me, his eyes alight with pride. I felt my pelt go hot and I my responded carefully, "if you weren't my mentor, I wouldn't be able to learn, Tonra." Tonra's eyes flashed with humor. "Of course, becuase if I had not become your mentor you would be hopeless." "Unless my father or mother trained me," I retorted. "They could do better than you," she added teasingly. Tonra faked being heartbroken and before I could tell him something else, he lunged at me, but I threw him off with a powerful kick from my hind legs. Tonra licked his chest, pride raidiating off his pelt. "All teasing aside" he meowed lightly. "You have improved imeassurably. I think that's enough for today. Let's head back to the Kingdom." ------------------- "How was training?" Aven asked me quietly as we stood in front of our father, waiting for his words to us. "Tonra tought me how to do a new move," I murmured to him and Aven sighed in relief. "Good thing you're still learning from him." "Did I say you could talk, Aven?" Trylin suddenly hissed, his eyes locking with his eldest son's. Aven bowed his head. "No. But-" "No buts," Trylin told his son sternly before clearing his throat. "I have heard some disturbing news from one of my Kingdom's members. About Aven, specifically," he said and I felt my blood go cold. What had my brother done? Was it a lie to decieve my father? It must have been, as Aven cocked his head, confused. "What did the reporter say we did?" He inquired. "And who reported it?" Trylin responded coldly, "it was Lumi who told me and she said you murdered her mate, as your fur was found in his claws." I gasped. "Yyku's dead?" Trylin nodded gravely and muttered in an undertone, "she also mentioned that large gashes crisscrossed all over Yyku'd body. Aletric told me. She tried to use the Star Pool to help, but she could do nothing to decide who killed Yyku. I simply share simular suspicions to her. I suspect it is a lie, and Lumi killed her mate herself, to try and turn me against you, but I do agree to Aven's fur being in Yyku's claws, as I saw it myself." Aven didn't take his blazing eyes off Trylin and he snapped agrilly, "I have not been to visit Yyku for a few sunrises now. How could I have killed him when there were no witnesses?" Trylin ignored his son's outburst and turned to me, "Syra, I can trust you. Will you monitor Lumi for a few days?" TBC